Russian Federation Patent 2399389 discloses a device for emergency descent of a person from a high-rise building fastened to the back of a person, including a central toroidal chamber being inflated using an independent gas-filling source to which a membrane is attached and which is connected on one side to inflatable spokes which, upon inflation, form a cone, and which are interconnected by inflatable connectors, and are connected on the other side to an inflatable damping structure which has a toroidal inflatable chamber, which in relation to the central toroidal chamber is located opposite to the arrangement of the inflatable spokes interconnected by connectors. The toroidal inflatable chamber communicates with the central toroidal chamber by the spokes being inflated, and embodied by diameter which is greater than the diameter of the central toroidal chamber and is less than the diameter of the base of the cone, which is formed by spokes which are straightened out upon inflation and are interconnected by connectors. An air-impermeable perforated fabric is stretched between the spokes the toroidal chambers, or the spokes together with the toroidal chambers are covered by air-impermeable perforated protective coverings in order to form a conical deceleration shield in the form of two truncated conical pyramids with a common base in the central toroidal chamber zone and with great bases having different diameters and oppositely directed. A membrane is stretched in the toroidal chamber with damping structure and the air-impermeable fabric is embodied as perforated and the independent gas-filling source communicates with one of the toroidal inflatable chambers or with one of the inflatable spokes, and the internal volumes of all the toroidal chambers and spokes communicate with one another and form a single closed volume.
Shaping of a fly-away trajectory is one of the most important aspects of rescuing people, as is known in the prior art.
A step of shaping of the fly-away trajectory begins immediately following separation of the rescue device together with a person to be rescued, from the high-rise building.
During this step, moving away of the device, together with the person to be rescued, for some distance from the high-rise building, and orientation of the device in relation to earth and its stabilization occurs. The device finally goes into an operating position, notably, it assumes its final shape.
The device in the operating position must be oriented in relation to earth in the following way: a damping device is directed down and the inflatable spokes arranged in a cone upon inflation and interconnected by inflatable connectors are directed up. In such position smooth descent of the rescue device together with the person to be rescued occurs. Smooth descent and a low speed of descent are provided at the expense of deceleration of the device in the atmosphere.
Upon shaping of the fly-away trajectory, a range of moving away of the device, together with the person to be rescued, for some distance from the high-rise building is of great importance. The greater is a distance for which the rescue device has moved away from building, the higher is a probability of successful rescue.
In doing so, a minimum distance of moving away from the high-rise building exists for the above mentioned device. If the range of moving away of the rescue device is less than the minimum distance the orientation of the device and correspondingly, descent in a normal mode are impossible.
In the known rescue device, the inflatable spokes which, upon inflation, are arrangeable in a cone and rest against a wall of the high-rise building. At the expense of effort exerted by the present spokes on the wall of the high-rise building shaping of the fly-away trajectory occurs.
However, the effort applied by the spokes in accordance with the known technical solution is deficient for guaranteed shaping of the fly-away trajectory of the rescue device. In some cases, incomplete shaping of the fly-away trajectory is possible, and descent in an abnormal mode is possible.
To increase the effort being applied by the spokes, an increase in geometric dimensions thereof is required. The increase in geometric dimensions leads to increase in an interior volume of the rescue device, which requires use of a more powerful gas-filling source, an increase in a weight of the rescue device, and an increase in its volume in a folded up (inactive) state. Increase in the weight and volume is objectionable as the present type of the rescue device is intended for use in stress situations.